A Glimpse At Their Lives
by Danax3Loveee
Summary: Some non-related short stories about our favorite Mentalist characters. Some may be funny, some may be serious. Contains Jibson and maybe a little Rigsby/Van Pelt. They may be a little OOC, but I try to keep them as in character as possible. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story in a while so I may be a little rusty. Stick with me though :]**

**I may not be able to update that often, but I will try as often as I can.**

**These stories are going to be short, anywhere between one and four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the mentalist… blah blah blah… If I did, for one I would be on the show [I lovee acting3], and two Jane and Lisbon would get together soon.**

**Enough babbling on my part; enjoy!!!**

-** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 1: You have got to be kidding me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Teresa Lisbon was sitting in her office, filling out yet another report on how Jane had misbehaved in some way or another. Sometimes she felt like his babysitter, she needed to get him a playpen to keep him in one place and occupied for a bit. Hopefully then he would stay off her back.. She mentally slapped herself when she realized that, once again, she was letting her mind wander to her irritating consultant. It was one of _those_ days; cloudy, stormy, lifeless, and just downright boring. And she couldn't help but let her mind wander a bit.

She jumped when a flash of lightning flitted across the sky and a crash of thunder shook her out of her dazed state. She needed to get up, maybe stretch her legs. Get some coffee. Yes, coffee sounded good. She stood up and walked out of her office. Everyone was in there usual positions; Cho was reading a book, Van Pelt was doing paperwork, and Rigsby was trying to hide the fact that he had been staring at Van Pelt for about an hour. And then there was Jane, lying on 'his' couch and pretending to sleep.

She walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup. She took a quick glance behind her and saw Jane's eyes boring into her back. She quickly turned away, blushing. _God, he can't even look at me without making me blush. I definitely need to get a hold of myself._ She thought, trying to cover up her blush. She hit the button to fill her cup with coffee. Nothing happened. She hit it again. Still nothing. She grunted with annoyance and turned around just in time to see Jane's amused expression. She gave him a look and turned away, walking towards the elevator. She would go find somewhere else to get coffee, she needed at least two cups a day and was grumpy at the fact she couldn't have a second one.

Just as she walked into the elevator and turned around, Jane slipped in beside her. She hit the ground floor button and turned to look at the grinning Jane.

"Going somewhere?" She huffed.

"I dunno, wherever you are going." He responded, his huge grin still not leaving his face.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent about how she wanted to arrest Jane for being a stalker, but didn't think it would go through the court very well.

Jane chuckled and Lisbon flashed him another annoyed look. He could tell she was cranky, but instead of leaving her alone he thought he would just continue to annoy her to death, as usual.

Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a stop and the small space went black. They could hear in the distance a loud clap of thunder.

"Damnit, you have got to be kidding me." Lisbon said, squinting to see in the darkness. She couldn't believe that the elevators had to stop, especially while she was with Jane. The last person she wanted to be stuck with.

Jane chuckled again. "Well this is going to be interesting." He said, and she could tell he was grinning again.

There was a loud thwack as Lisbon's hand came in contact with Jane's chest.

"Ow!" He said dramatically. "Offense, offense!" He said, backing away from her.

Lisbon just smiled and muttered, "Drama queen."

-** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Authors Note: Well that was just a taste for what is in store. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I know it was short, more chapters will probably be longer.  
**

**And now, there is this button *points* down at the bottom of the screen. And I think you should click it and see what happens. *nudge nudge, wink wink* The button could attack you, or maybe just let you review my story. Either way, I think you should click it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!!! They made me so happy I thought I'd update sooner. And well I'm updating because I'm sick, at home, with nothing to do. But still do review more!!**

**This starts off right after where the last chapter left off, enjoy!**

-** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 2: You have got to be kidding me! (Part II)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jane massaged his chest dramatically. "You really hurt me you know. I don't think I'll ever be the same again." He said, drawing out each word.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, hoping that the elevators would come back on soon.

Jane slid down the wall onto the floor, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. "You know what I think we should do?" He said excitedly.

Lisbon just ignored him.

"Lisbon." He poked her leg.

"What?" She exclaimed, moving away from him.

"Let's play a game." He said, satisfied that he had gotten her attention.

"Are you kidding me? We're stuck in an elevator and you want to play a game?" She responded, slightly amused at his childish nature.

"Yes, games are a good way to pass the time." He said, grinning playfully.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?" He said, grinning his irresistible smile at her.

"Fine!" She said, caving in. She was annoyed by the fact that she fell for his smile.

Jane's grin grew, if it was possible, larger. He knew what she was thinking. "Okay, I'll say a word and you have to say a word that starts with the last letter of the word I said." He explained.

Libson just grunted in response.

"Hmm, let's see. Elevator!" He started.

"Wow, that was very creative." She responded sarcastically.

"Lisbon it's your turn!" He whined.

She just rolled her eyes, "Uhm… Rile."

"You wouldn't be describing something I would do now would you?" He said, and through the darkness she could see his face become masked with fake hurt.

She just rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "This game is getting nowhere. You're creative gaming skills are lacking."

"Fine, we won't play a game." He huffed, crossing his arms like a child.

Lisbon could tell it was one of those, 'annoy Lisbon and act childishly' days for Jane.

They lapsed into silence, until..

"What's your favorite color?" Jane asked suddenly.

"What?" Lisbon asked, clearly startled by his question.

"What.. is.. your.. favorite.. color..?" He spelled out.

"I don't see why this is relevant." She said evasively.

"You're avoiding my question." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

She shifted uncomfortably. Jane stood up and walked closer to her, looking into her eyes. "Am I making you uncomfortable Lisbon? It was just a simple question." He whispered.

She shivered despite the warmth of the elevator. Her heart was beating much faster than it should be. She felt like a high school girl with a crush again.

Their faces were inches apart, their breath mingling, their bodies inches apart-

Suddenly the elevator jolted into life, and Lisbon and Jane, caught off guard, were thrown onto the floor. Lisbon landed right on top of Jane, crushing him to the ground. She heard a slight grunt at impact. The elevator doors opened up to reveal Van Pelt standing there, looking nervous.

"Oh there you are, thank god your okay. The power company was able to fix the electricity." She explained. She then stopped short at their positions on floor on top of one another.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?"

-** - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Authors Note: Sorry, this is still kind of short. I hope you didn't think it was choppy. Reviews are welcomed, and I don't mind constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in a month, and well I'm bored so I thought I'd write another chappy (: I tend to get distracted and not end up finishing stories. So it's a good thing this is short bits and pieces. Well enough of my thoughts, read and review! **

**Oh and just to let you know, I have to use Notepad on my laptop so I can't use spellcheck. Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Showers and Annoyance

- - - - - - - - - - -

Teresa Lisbon had just stepped into the shower. She let the warm water wash over her body and she let out a sigh. She had spent her day lounging on the beach with the rest of her team, taking a well deserved break. Her team had been treated to a vacation on a tropical island, they had won the vacation at the annual CBI auction and raffle. They were staying in a small beach house, containing rooms for all of them, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a family room. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious knocking on the door.

"What?" She yelled.

"How long are you going to be in there?" She heard a familiar whining voice coming from the hallway.

Jane. She rolled her eyes, could she not get some peace and quiet for a few minutes? They were on vacation for god's sake.

"I'll take as long as I want!" She yelled back in response. "Go use the other bathroom!"

"Van Pelt is in it! Sheesh, you women take a long time to get ready," he grumbled.

Lisbon moaned. He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

She tried to ignore him and began rubbing shampoo into here hair. She washed it out and was then interrupted by more knocking.

"Lisbooonnnnn," Jane said, drawing out each syllable.

"Jane just go away and come back later before I come out right now, get my gun and actually use it for once!" She threatened, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

There was a silence before Jane began to knock again, just to get on Lisbon's nerves.

She gave up, she turned off the shower grabbed a towel and securely wrapped it around her thin frame before going to the door. She opened it to see Jane leaning against the wall right outside, with a grin on his face. But as soon as he saw Lisbon, his grin faded.

She watched as he stared transfixed at her almost naked body. He watched as the water droplets slid seductively down her body. He shivered despite the warm air and tried desperately to shake the innapropreate thoughts that were crossing his mind about his rather hot boss.

Lisbon smiled triumphantly. "See something you like?" She whispered. And with that she walked away, swaying her hips as she walked into her room. She closed her door without a backward glance leaving a quite shocked Jane still sitting on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**I know, it's short. I keep telling myself that I'm going to write more but I never get around to it. Ah well, hope you liked this chapter. Yay? Nay? Please review, as I said before say whatever you like! (: **


End file.
